Ámame o quizás no
by Karoru Gengar
Summary: [Conjuntos de Drabbles, Viñetas y One-Shots con Yandere!Character x Reader] [Viñeta 1.- Obediencia: Hibari Kyoya x Género Neutral!Reader] [Tú eras rebelde, él un prefecto que buscaba ver la sangre correr de aquellos que desobedecían las reglas. Te tocaba pagar el precio ahora. Y aquél precio era peor de lo que te imaginabas]


**Tipo de Fic:** [Viñeta, 969 palabras]

 **1.-** Obediencia [Yandere!Hibari Kyoya x GenderNeutral!Reader: Tú eras rebelde, él un prefecto que buscaba ver la sangre correr de aquellos que desobedecían las reglas. Te tocaba pagar el precio ahora. Y aquél precio era peor de lo que te imaginabas.]

 **Rated:** +T [Seguridad, mis muchachos]

 **Advertencias:** Personajes fuera de su personalidad [Out of Character], Reader Insert, Posible Yaoi [Si hay Male!Reader, o si prefieren a Reader de Género Neutral como hombre], Sangre, Violencia, Malas Palabras, Muerte de más de un personaje, Escenas no aptas para menores de 16 años.

 **Disclaimer:** KHR y sus personajes no me pertenece desafortunadamente. Si así fuera haría un sexy harem con Kyo-kun, Reborn, Tsunayoshi y Gokudera. Pero no, no me pertenecen a mí.

 **Notas Finales:** Si no les gusta lo que está aquí. Será que se vayan de aquí. Si les gusta, ¡a leer!

 **Aclaraciones:** Reader no tiene el sexo definido en este capítulo.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Paso tras paso. Salto tras salto. Pisada tras Pisada.

Ignoró perfectamente a su madre gritarle con furia. ¿Para qué molestarse? Otra vez iba a amenazar con quitarle a [Primer Nombre] su amado reproductor de música. Eso era algo que no se iba a permitir. Así que se alejó de su casa lo más veloz posible.

No era su culpa desobedecer las reglas de la escuela. En primera, ¡no le gustaba estudiar! No servía para nada. [Primer Nombre] [Segundo Nombre] Podría ser líder de la mafia [Insertar Nombre] a sus 15 de edad, pero ya sabía demasiado. No necesitaba la escuela para nada. Aunque su madre no opinaba lo mismo, a aquél ser de cabellos color [Color de cabello] y de peinado desordenado le valía ningún centavo y hacía lo que más amaba.

Romper reglas.

Con sus audífonos preferidos en sus oídos y pasando su mano por su frente secando su sudor, [Primer Nombre] inició su maratón preferido. Corriendo por los pasillos limpios de la escuela y chocando con los estudiantes, [Primer Nombre] musitaba disculpas aceleradas y sin sentido. Oía varias personas gritarle, pero poco caso hizo.

Era divertido.

— _Vamos, vamos, vamos._ —Rió pensante la figura de orbes grandes color [Tonalidad de ojos] brillante. Corría sin cesar y sonrió de manera torcida al ver a la gente ajena a su grácil figura. Escaparía de las clases como siempre lo haría. Nadie le cambiaría su decisión.

…

Despertó con sobresalto al oír gemidos de dolor. Quitándose los mechones salvajes de su cabello que le dificultaban su vista al colocarlos detrás de su oreja, [Primer Nombre] saltó del cómodo árbol donde había reposado tan cálidamente. Caminó hasta el lugar donde según sus oídos agudos le decían, guiados por los sonidos. Encontró una escena no muy linda para sus ojos aún inocentes.

Cinco hombres trataban de tocar a una jovencita niña.

[Primer Nombre] quizás era rebelde, hubiese llenado sus manos de sangre inocente, de naturaleza molesta, floja y su vocabulario fuese vulgar. Pero estaba a favor de ayudar a quien fuera que lo necesitara. Su familia mafiosa era más benefactora que asesina.

Con asco corrompiendo la belleza que era su rostro, [Segundo Nombre] avanzó con seguridad hacia los cinco vándalos a pasos veloces más silenciosos, y con su fuerza casi sobrenatural le propinó a uno de piel morena una patada en el cuello que al menos debía haberlo dejado inconsciente. Si lo mataba, era algo que importaba poco.

Los cuatro restantes vieron a [Primer Nombre] con veneno en la mirada. Ahora, era hora de salvar a esa muchachita. — ¡Atrápenme si pueden, gallinas!—Infantil como siempre, hizo un pobre imitación de una gallina para enojar a aquellos hombres que eran el doble de altos y musculosos contra su figura. Y sin perder tiempo, se echó a correr al haberse percatado que aquellos hombres iban a perseguirle hasta ver su sangre correr.

Corrió lo más veloz que podía, sonriendo al ver los cuatro hombres alejarse poco a poco. No miraba hacia donde corría, ni siquiera notaba estar en los inicios de la escuela. Muy cerca de su prisión. Hasta que sintió como de repente chocaba con alguien, tirando su cuerpo hacia el suelo en el proceso fue que notó que estaba en donde no quería.

Miró contra quién había chocado. Empalideció del horror. _**Fuck this shit.**_

 **Hibari Kyoya.**

—Herbívoro/a, ¿qué hacer fuera de clases?—No era necesario ser genio para saber que el prefecto no estaba muy feliz. [Primer Nombre] se puso de pie como rayo antes e inclinarse respetuosamente hacia él. Quizás era rebelde sin salvación, pero respetaba a ese prefecto. Aún después de tantos intentos fallidos de Hibari por atrapar su cuerpo en medio acto.

No estaba consciente que _él_ dejaba que escapara…

—Me encantaría quedarme a conversar contigo, Kyo-kun—Inició, peinándose con ambas manos su desordenada cabellera [Color] . Ignoró el tic en el ojo del prefecto ante el honorífico. Sacudió su cabeza. —Pero hay unos tipos…

Kyoya le había interrumpido aquella frase, tomando de su mano con fuerza dolorosa, haciendo a [Primer Nombre] soltar un siseo de dolor. Habría un morete después, probablemente. Qué asco. Los ojos del hombre de cabellera oscura lucían oscuros, más que de costumbre.

—Quédate detrás de mí—Ordenó con una voz tan profunda y extraña que provocó escalofríos en la espalda de _su_ menor. Ojos [Tono de ojos] se removieron nerviosos ante la aparición de cuatro hombres. Cuatro hombres que buscaban su sangre correr.

Miró a Hibari mostrar sus tonfas con algo parecido al a la sádica satisfacción de ver sangre correr de la gente que amenazaba la seguridad de _su_ rebelde. Quien quisiera tocar siquiera a su propiedad perecería. Quien quisiera dañar a su [Nombre completo] sufriría la muerte más dolorosa posible.

[Nombre completo] vería aquello con sus propios ojos.

…

Sangre. Era demasiada sangre. La imagen que había visto días antes aún no se le borraba de la cabeza.

Intentó no pensar en ella mientras el Demonio de Namimori devoraba sus labios con fuerza y pasión. [Primer Nombre] intentaba no asquearse al sentir las manos de Hibari llenas de sangre ajena tocar su cintura debajo de la ropa, acariciándola. Trató de nuevo, buscando la liberación. Inútil. Sus manos no podían liberarse de aquellas esposas. Y sus piernas no respondían.

El prefecto se apartó del contacto cuando en un acto rebeldía, [Segundo Nombre] le mordió la lengua, que había buscado insistentemente colarse en la boca ajena. Sus ojos llenos de ira y lujuria anunciaban dolor para [Primer Nombre] en el trasero. Bueno, en realidad aún le dolía. Debía agradecer que Hibari vestía su cuerpo cada vez que lo desnudaba sin su consentimiento.

—Presa. —Llamó furioso, la frágil figura frente a él le miró con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos. —Por haber desobedecido mis reglas, te _follaré_ hasta la muerte.

 _El proceso hacia su autodestrucción estaba iniciando._

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Siéntanse libres de Pedir a su Yandere.

ATTE:

Karoru Gengar


End file.
